


The Magic of My Heart

by rosethorngirl



Category: Beautiful Creatures (2013), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Magic, F/M, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethorngirl/pseuds/rosethorngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn lives in nowhere-ville Lima, Ohio; where nothing ever changes. Until he starts having dreams of a mysterious boy and suddenly everything begins to change very quickly. He falls in love, but learns that even the truest of loves, have a steep price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of My Heart

Title: The Magic of My Heart  
A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story! This is Finn/Puck endgame, with mentions of Finn/Quinn. I was inspire by the movie Beautiful Creatures, but know this is inspired meaning not exactly like. So there is several creative liberties. Also the rating may go up. Haven't decided yet. I hope you like this, please let me know what you think.  
Warnings: Homophobia, OOC, Mystical Creatures, Magic, Slash, Possible Male/Male Sex, and Language  
Summary: Finn lives in nowhere-ville Lima, Ohio; where nothing ever changes. Until he starts having dreams of a mysterious boy and suddenly everything begins to change very quickly. He falls in love, but learns that even the truest of loves, have a steep price.  
Rating: Mature (With possibility of being raised to Explicit)  
Word Count: 1,353  
Genre: Slash, Supernatural/Romance/Humor/Angst

Prologue

It is hard for one to know the exact moment when everything in life changes.

Everything changes so frequently for the world that our personal changes are like mere puffs of air in an already blustering wind.

Who's to say life is any different? Who's to say life has stayed the same?

All I know is my name is Finn Hudson and I've been dreaming about him for four months. It started at the beginning of our summer break. I would see flashes of lightning on the old, dark, abandoned field near the Anderson estate. He would be standing, reaching for me, but I could never see his full face. It was like he was reaching and turning away from me at the same time, as if crying out in fear from something unseen.

I always try to run to him so I can save him from whatever he's afraid of; but before I can get there the storm clouds become thicker, blocking him completely from sight and I wake up. I'm always left with this cold ache in my heart. I long for the boy. So much that I'm never able to fall back to sleep. Usually I head out for a run, like I am now.

As I feel the very early morning chill fly over my skin, I sigh. This is what I need to breathe. It's almost as if I'm going insane, but truthfully if I was I wouldn't care. It's better than being stuck in a constant state of sameness and wishful thinking. Where I come from, the wishful thinking costs you extra.

Lima, Ohio.

Just one street shy of being considered an actual town.

No, for real; we aren't even big enough to be found on a map. People come here by mistake and wonder where the hell they are since our welcome sign is so old and faded, you can barely read it.

We have a total of two hundred people in our town. Well, okay, one hundred ninety-nine. Old man Parker finally passed last week. He owned the liquor store in the center of town, that even the biggest of protestors to its existence bought their booze from there. He was a drunk himself so obviously his liver finally got him, but he only sold the cheap shit that gave you enough of a buzz to kill your loneliness, but not enough to make you forget it. Asshole wasn't even smart or coherent enough to leave a will, so his store is in repo; screwing the rest of us over for even a brief moment of fun to take down on the monotony. Can't say I'll miss him, and isn't that just really pathetic?

But anyway, as far as entertainment goes we have a Sonic, but you have to get there by noon or you will never get served since everyone eats there; and we have a movie theatre, but the movies are all ones already released on DVD and the name on the marquis is usually spelled wrong. Oh and there's the library owned by the Jones'. Most of the books are banned though because our little holier than thou crowd has a problem with any book alluding to sex, crime, or something other than super-duper clean and positive behavior.

So yeah, even the Hardy Boys is a no; but if you like Curious George, you'll have a ball!

We also have a Days Inn owned by the Karofskys. They mostly house our righteous few and proud for a couple hours, sneaking in their afternoon delight with one of the five hookers that live there. The girls are nice people. Some of the nicest we have.

And yet, we aren't so small that we aren't allowed a mayor. Figgins. He's a bastard. But so is almost everyone in this town, so that's just par for the course.

Back to the boy in my dream. I don't know who he is, but for some strange reason I feel connected to him. Like my soul is searching for him, just as much as he was reaching for me. Weird, right? When I think too hard about it, I realize what I'm feeling is a lot like love. I'm in love with a make believe person in fake trouble. I've never even felt attracted to guys before, let alone had some deep love connection.

Yeah, I'm totally going insane.

Doesn't stop me from writing about him, wanting him, drawing him. Or what I get to see of him, anyway.

And the little bit I see is beautiful. His tan skin and slim body. His dark, curly hair that falls to his chin. I imagine his lips are the shape of a cupid's bow. Perfect in size and proportion to what most definitely will be a perfectly sculpted face.

But what do I know about love or what is considered to be perfect? My ex-girlfriend is Quinn Fabray. The girl every guy in school wants because of her supposed beauty and status on the Cheerios, and yet when I was with her I didn't feel even the least bit in love. I'm the captain of the football team; she's the captain of the Cheerios. Apparently our match-up makes sense to everyone but me.

She told me she would give me the summer to think about my decision. To consider what it was I was giving up. And I still feel as I did on the last day of sophomore year. That I honestly just think she's a manipulative bitch that's collected a posse of girls to follow her around and feed her compliments. Well, I'm not down with it anymore.

I'm much happier in a fake relationship with a boy in my dreams, than I ever will be in a real relationship with her. Even if she finally let me get under her skirt, the answer will still be no. Crazy, right? Even barring sex? Hell my best friend Sam thinks I'm bonkers too.

Sam is the All American Boy that comes from a good family, plays football and the piano, goes to church, and has an "Aw shucks" grin that makes every grandma melt. But what most don't know is that Sam is also one of the most rebellious people I know. In fact, if it wasn't for him I'd still be an alcohol virgin. Or you know a virgin in general. He snuck us out one night and drove us to Cleveland where we went to our first party. There was a girl named Stacy and she was very flexible. Stuff happened.

So yeah, Sam ain't the good boy everyone believes him to be; but he sure has them all fooled pretty well.

Me, on the other hand, I don't act like I'm something I'm not. Truth is truth, after all. I like beer, I love sex, and if the two somehow crossover I'm a very happy man.

So what am I to do then? Continue loving this imaginary person and hoping and dreaming for an actual future away from Lima?

I don't know exactly. I'm sixteen years old and about to start my junior year of high school. There are a lot of things I don't know.

Like why do the people of this town settle for their mediocre lives and continue pretending this is living?

I honestly think if someone can answer that then they deserve an award.

But on the issue of change, I can feel it coming. Been able to since the dreams started. There's something in the air. Whispering. I can feel it as I finish my morning run and look over that old, abandoned field and watch the lightning bolt strike in the same exact place at the same exact time for the third month in a row. It has everyone, including the animals on the Abram's farm spooked.

I reach for the trinket I found in the grass of the cemetery a week ago, holding it tightly in my hand. Change was coming; and it was coming faster than anyone was ready for here in Lima, Ohio.


End file.
